


【东纶】台北热恋（3）

by TerminatorDL



Category: Fahrenheit (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminatorDL/pseuds/TerminatorDL
Summary: 1w+的大破车恭喜东纶二位短暂结束漫长的异地生活，祝小别胜新婚~时间线2020.8.20不太确定炎亚纶的奥迪是不是白色的，如果不是我再改…
Relationships: Jiro Wang/Aaron Yan, 东纶 - Relationship
Kudos: 1
Collections: 【东纶】台北热恋





	【东纶】台北热恋（3）

【东纶】台北热恋（3）——by TerminatorDL

“本，poti就拜托你啦，我回家之前再过来找你拿，什么时候回来还不太确定。”

“你这么早就要过去啦？不是说晚上才到吗？”

“提前过去把房子通一下风嘛，很久没过去了，而且他肯定又带一堆有的没的，总要整理一下。” 炎亚纶放下宠物包，把poti从包包里抱出来，“poti，要乖哦，爸比会尽快来找你的。”说罢亲亲一脸嫌弃的poti，让它自己下地上玩。

“拜托，它跟我比跟你还亲好吗，你放心吧，它不会想你的。”

“威～我现在有很负责任在照顾它好吗！” 炎亚纶翻了个标准的白眼，“总之麻烦你了，我先走啦！”

“拜拜。”

楼下，白色的奥迪飞驰而过，向着在导航中被设定为“臭家伙的秘密基地”的方向驶去，当然，这条路他早就熟透了。

晚上7点

对方亲自输入中。。。：  
• 飞机降落啦～～  
• 我一会儿先把行李放妈妈那边再开车过去  
• 你吃饭了吗，饿了不要等我哦，我在飞机上有吃一点

对方正在输入中…：  
• 那我现在叫东西进来吧  
• 应该会刚刚好来得及  
• 我在试做蘑菇浓汤，但是你这个厨房真的是乱死了，不知道做起来会不会和家里一样[害怕]

对方亲自输入中。。。：  
• 好啦[笑哭]我尽快过去 等我唷~~ MUA！

炎亚纶放下手机回到厨房，自从汪东城去内地工作后，他也再没有来过秘密基地。常常是两个人相处的地方忽然要一个人待着总会有种落寞感攀上心头，炎亚纶是害怕孤独的人，他的选择便是逃之夭夭，等到那个人回来。还有就是，汪东城在秘密基地里面放了太多等身假面超人和超级英雄了！没开灯的时候炎亚纶老是被吓到，自己一个人哪里敢待着啊！

把案板上切好的各种菌类放入煮沸的汤中，炎亚纶回到沙发在外卖软件上挑选餐厅，争取在汪东城到达前几分钟接到外卖，以免食物放久了冷掉。

刚接到外卖没多久便听到大门指纹识别解锁的人工音，真正的主人回来了。时间掐的不错。

汪东城拖着两个行李箱，拉杆上还挂着背包和香奈儿的袋子，看到朝自己跑过来的炎亚纶，两个多月不见的炎亚纶，放下拉杆便把人抱起来转了几个圈。

“啊！会晕！快停下！” 炎亚纶紧紧抓住汪东城的肩膀大声嚷嚷，终于被放回地面，抬起头便想往脸上蹭。

汪东城还带着口罩，制止住炎亚纶伸过来欲摘下的手，“不行啦，还没有消毒，先消毒才行。”

“龟毛，你这些都要消毒吗，那我先去装盘了…”

“是啦，东西先不拿出来了，直接给箱子消毒一下就好，剩下的明天再说，其他的放在妈妈那边了，这里面主要是你要的东西。”

“哼哼，明天再看啦，我现在只想要你。” 还没到小孩子睡觉的时间呢，有人已经开始点播深夜档了。

待汪东城给行李都消毒完毕，又给自己认真全面地洗澡消毒后，炎亚纶的蘑菇浓汤也出炉了，点来的菜品摆盘精致地放在餐桌。

“完了，我觉得我好贤妻良母哦。” 炎亚纶摘下围裙，相当嫌弃自己的行为。

“很好啊，可以嫁了～” 刚洗完澡的汪东城从背后环住正在装汤的炎亚纶，沐浴露淡淡的香气萦绕在身侧，侧头欲吻上炎亚纶的面颊。

“不要，我还没洗澡，你先放开我啦，汤洒了烫到怎么办！” 炎亚纶歪头躲开，在汪东城怀里转了半个圈，把勺子递到他唇边，“试一试味道怎么样？我的全新代表作！”

“嗯～不错啊！奶香味很浓，和菌菇的味道融合得很好，快问我在哪里！”

“哈哈哈，你在哪里？” 这么无聊的梗也只有炎亚纶会真心笑得开心了。

“我在纽西兰大草原的牧场耶，有奶牛停在窗边吃草，还有新鲜的蘑菇放在篮子里耶～”眉头上扬，眼睛好似十分陶醉地阖住，笑意使卧蚕更加明显，演技非常的浮夸。

“哈哈哈哈夸张夸张！” 炎亚纶笑得向后仰，怕汤汁洒出来连忙稳住身形，舀了一勺送进口中，“嗯…我觉得还不够入味…你这边的厨房我不熟悉啦，还堆一堆手办盒子，下一次回我家再做看看，一定比这次更好！”

“威～应该是你多熟悉熟悉这边的厨房，它需要你。”

“不要啦！我才刚搬出来没多久，我对我家的布置很得意耶，要嘛你过来我家，我才不要常住你这里，等身手办吓死人了！”

“胆小鬼！” 汪东城捏了捏炎亚纶圆圆的脸颊，转身落座餐椅，“今天叫很多耶，吃得完吗？”

“不小心就点多了，明天还可以吃嘛，反正明天早上肯定起不来。”

一餐毕，两人躺在沙发上各自处理一些手机上需要回应的事情，接下来一段时间大概谁叫也不会理了。

“我去洗澡啦～乖乖去床上躺着等我！” 炎亚纶放下手机，一手搭着汪东城的肩，一手抬起他窄窄的下巴，一副轻浮模样。

“知道啦主人～等你哦！” 汪东城好脾气地配合。

轻轻一吻贴在汪东城的唇上，炎亚纶去衣柜取出自己的衣物，带进浴室。他们有很多同款衣服，但是买来都还不能穿出去，只能在家穿穿。有时候也会怀念在团的时候，情侣装可以光明正大地穿，就算穿同件衣服也只是队友亲密和谐而已，去酒店去探班都可以假借队友之名义行偷天换日之便。

水声淅淅沥沥从淋浴间内传来，浴室门被打开，他果然没有上锁，汪东城带着浴袍走进来：“你没有拿浴袍耶，好心过来给你送一下。“

拙劣的借口。

“我有拿浴巾啊~”炎亚纶站在淋浴间，冲洗掉头上多余的泡泡，水流从头顶落下，带着泡沫顺着额顶流过睫毛，划过面颊，滴落到锁骨，滑至胸前勾勒出弧度，没入被水雾笼罩不可观测的秘境。

很好看的画面，水汽从隔间内钻出来，把浴室也染上湿热的氛围，汪东城觉得自己的体温也稍稍上升：“我觉得你可以省掉穿衣服的环节。”

“哼。”隔间里的人得意一笑，没过多久从隔间内出来，接过汪东城递来的浴袍。

汪东城拿起放在一旁的浴巾，帮他擦拭湿漉漉的脑袋。

“你真的很过分，本来说最多两个月，结果一去去那么久，我又不敢催你。”炎亚纶低着头任汪东城打理，语气忿忿颇有不满。

“对不起啦，让你等这么久。有工作就接嘛，想说再两天再两天，就到现在了。至少有约好在生日前回来是不是？”

“真的是够仓促的…”

“好啦，歹势啦，来抱一个。” 放下浴巾，汪东城把炎亚纶紧紧抱住，尖尖的下巴舒服地靠在炎亚纶肩上。

炎亚纶收起脖颈凑到汪东城面前去够他的嘴唇，小猫唇轻轻吮吸着汪东城的上唇，耐心的前戏。汪东城松开牙关，把对方的唇瓣含入口中轻轻啃咬，舌头探出，遇上另一片舌叶，纠缠着攻入对方的阵地，在唇齿间扫荡，搅出啧啧水声。

分合变得愈发频繁，气息亦愈发散乱地扑打在两人的面庞。汪东城的手慢慢从腰部往下滑，探入底裤，手指在穴口摩挲。

“威～没礼貌！” 感觉到手指轻微捅进穴道，炎亚纶眯了眯左眼，笑着抬头睨一眼汪东城，声音慵懒却带着魅惑。

“请问我可以进去吗，炎教授～” 汪东城笑笑，把怀里的人抱得更紧了些，嘴唇靠在炎亚纶耳边轻轻呢喃，气息打在耳廓，使敏感的炎亚纶忍不住缩了缩脖子。

“嘶——快点进来。” 大胆直接的邀请，某人讲话真的没有分寸。

情欲被勾得更甚，汪东城将手指从穴口撤出，身体分开了一点距离，把手指抵在炎亚纶唇边。

炎亚纶笑着含住手指，舌头轻柔地缠绕指尖，一圈一圈将津液裹在手指上。柔软的唇瓣在先前的湿吻中早已被咬噬得红润，显得愈发诱人。嘴唇上下吞吐，明显的性暗示，笑得弯弯的眼睛凝望着汪东城，眼中情欲呼之欲出。

渐渐含过三指，炎亚纶还低着头温驯地吞吐含食，浓密的睫毛挡在眼前，毛茸茸的脑袋随着吞吐的动作一晃一晃，煞是可爱。咽了咽津液，汪东城将手指从炎亚纶的小猫唇内抽出，另一只手扒下炎亚纶的底裤和堪堪挂在身上的浴袍，手指再一次捅进穴口。

“嗯…” 感觉到身后的不适，炎亚纶低吟着把头埋在汪东城肩上蹭蹭，紧了紧环在汪东城身上的双臂，一只手接着缓缓向下探去，握住对方已经苏醒的某物，指尖撩拨，或轻或重地套弄。

许是将近三个月相隔异地，今晚的炎亚纶温顺得不行，黏在汪东城怀里，任他怎么玩弄也不炸毛。

肠液在刺激下渐渐分泌出来，多余的液体随着手指的动作被带出，湿润了穴口，甬道在频繁抽插下变得稍微松软，小穴似乎太久没有受到过侵入，略微紧张地收紧着，绞住探入内部的手指。炎亚纶的喘息扑在汪东城脖颈上，酥酥麻麻的，牙齿轻轻啃噬着汪东城精练的肩膀，缓解后穴的肿胀感。

肩膀脖颈酥麻的触感刺激着汪东城，两人挺起的某物相互碰撞着，汪东城加快了后穴的抽插。

“进来了啦…慢死了…” 炎亚纶抬起头，鼻尖抵在汪东城唇角，睨着眼睛抱怨。

汪东城低头回顶了顶炎亚纶的鼻尖，指甲在穴壁惩罚性地轻轻挠了挠。

“啊——混蛋！” 炎亚纶立刻在汪东城怀里软成了一滩水，靠汪东城环在腰上的手扶持着不至于瘫倒。汪东城将手指从穴内撤出，将软扒扒的炎亚纶翻个面按在落地镜上，抬住臀部。镜子冰凉惹得炎亚纶不禁颤栗，胸前两个小红点被镜子摩擦得敏感发硬，抵得生生发疼。

从盥洗台的抽屉里取出超薄的避孕套套在忍耐已久的阴茎上，汪东城将阴茎抵住穴口直直破入。

“啊——” 两个多月没有尝试，太狠的攻击让炎亚纶承受不住，痛感直冲大脑，后穴下意识地夹紧入侵者。小穴明显还未准备好接受如此硕大的东西，紧紧地咬住茎体不得动弹。媚肉温暖柔软又紧实，惹得汪东城不禁沉沉喂叹，啃食着炎亚纶的脖颈抒发身下的快感。

“放松，不要咬那么紧…” 怀里的小奶猫其实是只有力量的小狼狗，汪东城忍不住抱紧发软的炎亚纶，阴茎往内穴又用力挤了挤，囊袋紧紧贴合着臀缝，嘴唇覆在炎亚纶好看的蝴蝶骨间，一点一点吻掉他因疼痛渗出的汗水。刚出浴的身体暖暖的，染着温热的红晕，幽幽地散发出沐浴露的清香，和自己身上是一样的。

后穴过于紧致，炎亚纶可以感受到汪东城的阴茎在内部变硬变粗，下体传来的酸痛肿胀使他睁眼都格外艰难。微微张开双眼，只能从镜中看到自己潮红的脸和迷蒙的眼睛，另一个男人忘情地舔舐着自己的脖颈和脸颊。

身后的人开始挪动起来，后穴的抽插从略微艰涩到逐渐顺滑，肠液在抽插中更加丰富，染得浴室满是糜烂的水声。

多余的液体在阴茎抽出时被带出，沿着臀缝从大腿内侧流下。

“水好多哦…亚纶…”汪东城靠在炎亚纶耳边调笑。

这算什么话。炎亚纶转头生气地狠狠咬了咬汪东城靠在他身侧的二头肌。

“好啦！对不起嘛！我想说难怪你那么容易掉眼泪嘛…”

“这种…关掉眼泪…屁事！” 生理体质他又没有办法，炎亚纶眉头皱皱有些脸红，生气的语气都软软的没有攻击性，汪东城只想亲亲他的脸颊耍赖含糊过去。

阴茎顶到熟悉的那个敏感点，炎亚纶突然浑身颤栗不住呻吟，汪东城单刀直入对着那深处有节奏地精准撞击，快感在炎亚纶的脑内炸开，小穴也随着撞击一缩一缩迎来高潮，身前的某物随着一次次的顶弄颤巍巍地撞在镜子上打滑，前列腺液搅得镜面也是濡湿一片。

顶送过于激烈，高潮中的身体没什么力气，双腿被肏得发软，岔开着勉强立住，每次深深插入都不禁打颤。支撑在镜面的双臂不住下滑，上半身靠汪东城捞住腰部才不至于滑落。

冰冷的镜面刺激着还未释放过的发烫阴茎，肿胀得难受，炎亚纶拉着汪东城靠在镜面的手向身下引去。大手握住某物上下撸动抚慰，阴茎在手中渐渐壮大，待要释放时刻铃口却是被手掌狠狠按住，欲望被突然抑制。

“呜——”一声惊呼的同时，已经准备好射精的身体紧绷着，小穴用力夹紧了里面硕大的阴茎，精液在炎亚纶体内喷射出来。

“快放手！！！”炎亚纶的理智已经决堤，被按住不能射精的感觉太难以忍受，几乎快要哭出来。

镜子里，好看的眉眼皱成一团，湿漉漉的眼睛满是难耐的情欲，肿胀的下体被拢住，想要射精的欲望使胯部不自觉地向前挺送，使汪东城还在他穴内的阴茎被带出了些许。

汪东城忍不住想再更欺负一点，将软掉的阴茎又强势地挤回甬道内，覆在炎亚纶某物上的手指撩拨着硬梆梆的茎体，刺激得炎亚纶倒吸冷气，眼泪簌簌掉落。

身体因后穴的挤送被紧紧压在镜面上，呼吸使镜面叠加上层层雾气，炎亚纶艰难地伸手欲拨开汪东城按在铃口上的手掌。

“是谁老是在节目上说不喜欢处女座呀？” 汪东城也是临时兴起，在这时候算起账来。

“唔…又没说是你…” 炎亚纶拨不开按住铃口的手，背虚虚靠在汪东城的胸膛，全身无力只有想要喷射的欲望太集中，即使如此还要嘴硬，反正汪东城拿他没办法。

“谁不知道你在暗示我，下次还敢不敢了？” 覆在阴茎上的手掌又摩擦了几下渗水的铃口。

“嗯…敢！” 炎亚纶眼泪都被逼出来了，傲娇也不能丢，撅着嘴硬答。

“啊——” 掌心用力摁住铃口，压不住的精液从掌心一点一点渐渐溢出，汪东城这才把手放开，剩下的精液全数喷在了镜面上。

射得很不爽。炎亚纶黑着一张脸，即使身体很累也不要靠住汪东城。

汪东城埋头趴在炎亚纶肩膀上稍微休息一会儿，方将还在炎亚纶体内的阴茎抽出，扔掉装满精液的避孕套，看到对着镜子黑脸的炎亚纶，忍不住笑着把整个人打横抱起来。

“又胖了耶～”

“滚！我在这边等了你两个多月，你第一次就这样！？” 突然失去平衡的炎亚纶套着汪东城的脖子，侧头去咬汪东城的肩膀。

“嘶—这两个月你有乖吗？我不是一去就担心？搞得每天都在视讯，答应粉丝的直播都没有了。”

“我很委屈耶！好了啦不要提这个啦！”

身体被稳稳地放在舒适的king size软床上，尚未处理的爱液使床单印上了浅浅水渍，“不生气了嘛，老公伺候你～”汪东城半跪在床边，分开炎亚纶的腿，握住小纶纶，张嘴轻轻含上。

“唔…等一下！”湿暖的触感轻柔的力道让炎亚纶瞬间又颤抖了身子，条件反射地蜷起双腿。

“嗯？” 汪东城吐出阴茎，还不忘舔一下湿润的铃口，抬头看向炎亚纶。

“嗯…刚刚射完，没有力气了…” 炎亚纶被调弄得又颤了颤身子，双手撑着床单，头向后仰着喘息。

“小纶纶还很精神呀～”握着阴茎的手就着唾液套弄，阴茎在抚慰下又悄悄抬起了头。

“呃…” 身下又起了反应，精疲力竭的炎亚纶索性任由汪东城“服务”。

一只手覆在胯骨，另一只手扶在阴茎根部，指尖摩挲着囊袋，嘴唇轻轻含过龟头，舌尖在铃口周围打转，汪东城感受到炎亚纶肌肉的紧绷，渐渐将阴茎含入得更深。炎亚纶的阴茎可是不容小觑的，担心让他受伤，汪东城把口尽量张大，避免牙齿刮擦，两腮渐渐发酸。

含到接近末端处已是极限，龟头顶在喉口有本能的作呕感，汪东城缓缓把阴茎吐出一些，让下颚稍稍放松，牙齿轻轻地沿途啃噬，嘴唇退至龟头处含住，用力吮吸。

牙齿不轻不重的啃食让炎亚纶难以抑制地想要更多，唇瓣的吮吸更是把欲望逼得呼之欲出，半跪在地上的汪东城低头专心含食着龟头，透过刘海，水亮性感的M字唇将阴茎紧紧含住的场景让炎亚纶欲罢不能，他伸手按住汪东城的脖颈，顶胯将阴茎再一次深深送入。口腔突然被动地接受着抽插，阴茎在温暖湿润的口中逐渐胀大，粗大的龟头顶入喉口，嘴唇几乎要吻上囊袋，过深的含食引起了几次深喉反应，喉道一缩一缩地逼迫着闯入的阴茎。

非常不舒服。汪东城的下颚早已酸胀，粗大的阴茎使呼吸亦难以进行，生理性泪水逼落，打湿睫毛和好看的泪痣，眼角、脸颊亦渐渐发红，吞吐的声响在打着暖光的静谧卧室中显得尤为暧昧。

终于，在喉口的逼促下，炎亚纶第二次释放出来，还没来得及从汪东城的口内撤出，尽数射在了口中。

“咳…咳咳…” 浓稠腥涩的精液卡在喉咙引起了剧烈的咳嗽令大脑更加缺氧。

将口中的东西吐出呼吸才渐渐平复，汪东城将炎亚纶按回床上静静地休息。短时间内连射两次，炎亚纶也是浑身乏力，只想躺在床上昏死过去。

“吴庚霖…你真难伺候…”无力的语调加重了浓浓的鼻音，粗糙的指尖在炎亚纶的身上游走，手掌扫过胸前凸起的小红点，手指狠狠地捏了一把。

“啊…不要搞我了啦！” 好不容易可以休息的炎亚纶被袭击得又猛地蜷起身子，索性侧躺着面对汪东城，“是你自己挑的我，也是你自己要口的，难伺候也要伺候着！”炎亚纶的眼睛亮亮的，下巴微抬小小得意地看着汪东城。

“是是是…那老公伺候得满意吗？”汪东城起手捏了捏炎亚纶的耳垂，对着撅起来的小嘴侧头吻下去。

“嗯…满意～” 在亲吻间眯了眯眼睛，炎亚纶将手覆上汪东城的脖子，把身体贴得更近了一些。

“那也要伺候一下老公了啊…” 刚刚把身体贴近，炎亚纶就感觉到有硬硬的某物抵在自己小腹上。汪东城才刚刚射过一次，明显还不过瘾。

“啊^等下嘛…还没休息够…” 炎亚纶把头贴在汪东城怀中蹭蹭，开始撒娇耍赖。

这一举动适得其反，汪东城的欲望被勾得更猛烈，看在怀中某人正扭着头地装困，只得忍住让炎亚纶再休息一会儿。到底是谁舟车疲惫赶到这里来的啊。

“那一会我叫你哦。” 拍拍小脑袋。

“嗯嗯～” 小脑袋的声音闷闷地从怀中传出。

无论是性事还是日常生活，他们都很难明确地分辨谁是“男生的一方”还是“女生的一方”。这样的定义对于他们而言太单薄，他们是汪东城口中的互相宠爱的关系，他们都有一刻需要依赖对方、从对方身上获得能量，他们也愿为彼此做出退让，满足对方的需求。每对情侣的相处模式都各有不同，而同性恋人的相处更是没有陈规可循，多元社会、包容爱情的多样性，也正是炎亚纶一直苦苦追求的。

十年前，汪东城因为家庭的责任、舆论的压力选择激流勇退，没有陪着炎亚纶将他们的关系向世人宣告。十年间，炎亚纶带着不甘，用自己的思想、行动、作品努力地促进这个社会走向开化，甚至使自己的私生活变成了对手阻碍公投的重炮。但他依旧没有放弃，这么多年早已是大风大浪历尽，就算事业难以继续，也仍旧坚持着为少数族群争取权益。

你好不好。破碎时刻，爱人回来了。8年的时间你向我证明，同性恋人也可以被社会承认，虽然这一路给彼此的伤害层层累积，接下来的路，无问风雨，我陪你走下去。

而在这8年艰难的平权历程中，炎亚纶也逐渐理解汪东城当初的选择。也有过一个接一个的普通对象，愈发担心这个圈子有陷入滥交的倾向，亦不可随意交心。为了两人更稳定的未来、而不是逞一时之痛快，他愿意和汪东城一起低调地同行，直到克服惧高症那天。

“宝贝，休息好了吗？” 身旁的人靠在怀里，背部随着呼吸缓缓起伏，覆上脊背还有些冰凉，轻轻地顺着曲线安抚，最后停在挺翘的臀瓣上反复揉捏。

炎亚纶在爱抚下舒展着身子，打掉还停在屁股上的咸猪手，主动爬到床头躺下，岔开双腿，“来吧宝贝～”

将腿拉的更开些，汪东城跪在炎亚纶腿间，躬身低头细细密密地亲吻，有如对待易碎的珍品。

亲吻落在发际，额头，眉角，眼睑，下唇挑拨着浓密的睫毛，鼻息扑在眼窝令炎亚纶不由得微微皱眉闭紧双眼。耳垂，下颚角，脸颊，鼻尖，掠过红润的嘴唇，轻啄柠檬尖，向下吻住喉结，吮吸。

“啊…” 呻吟泄漏出来，音色柔媚，是上好的催情剂。嘴唇在脖颈和锁骨间流连，留下一个个鲜红刺眼的吻痕。大大的手掌在胸膛上逡巡，挺立的红点勾引着掌心，在摩挲下愈发变硬变挺，敏感的肌肤即刻殷红一片，娇艳欲滴。

空虚的嘴唇还未被照拂过，炎亚纶屏息屈身，双腿勾上汪东城性感的水蛇腰，欲凑得近一些够上汪东城的唇。

知道来者用意，汪东城恋恋不舍地从脖颈间抬起头，用手勾住炎亚纶的下巴，咬噬红润的下唇。

舌尖闯入，在口腔中肆虐。汪东城缓缓把炎亚纶放倒，勾在下巴的手重新回到胸脯揉捏挺立的乳珠。

乳尖被刺激着使炎亚纶忍不住泄气，在亲吻中败下风头，双手环上汪东城的脖颈，被动接受着攻击。

舌头扫过上颚巡着齿列游荡，最终纠缠上另一片柔软的舌叶，相互挑衅。

一阵一阵的进攻使炎亚纶的头一下一下地陷入柔软的枕头，他进一步缠紧盘在汪东城身上的手脚，像是要把汪东城融进自己的身体。汪东城的手顺着腰线摸上勾起的臀部，手指沿着臀缝触碰到那处尚湿软的花园，大大岔开的两腿使穴口更为舒展，残余的体液缓缓地渗出，指尖在穴口上研磨逐渐沾染上湿滑的淫液，对着穴口轻轻一捅，媚肉便争先恐后地缠上手指。后穴的突袭让炎亚纶反射性地收紧穴壁，肠液在应急反应下又淅淅沥沥流出，裹上手指。不久，甬道逐渐放松，沾满爱液的手指缓缓顶入穴内，湿润温暖的触感令汪东城忍不住加快手指抽插的节奏。

亲吻在炎亚纶承受不住地侧头下结束，身下的人大幅度地喘息着，吻痕凌乱的胸膛起起伏伏，脸颊拢上一层和自己一样的红晕，皱着眉艰难地适应着下体的抽插。汪东城低头亲吻绯红的面颊，另一只手抬起拨开炎亚纶散落在眉间早已濡湿的刘海。侵犯着后穴的手指加到两只、三只，已经做过一次的后穴较为松软，扩张更为顺利。

差不多了，汪东城亲一亲炎亚纶侧着的唇角，硬得生疼的阴茎终于再次抵上诱人的小穴。龟头在湿软的穴口摩擦，细密地沾染上从穴内溢出的爱液后才用力顶入。

“啊——” 突然的袭击令软肉挤压着叠成褶皱，逼得炎亚纶生生发疼，在淫液的润滑下软肉才慢慢松散开攀上侵犯进身体的阴茎，紧贴着咬住。

内里的柔软舒适将快感从下体直送上大脑，汪东城紧闭着双眼，眼前有如烟花炸裂。更加激动地顶弄，尽数抽出再尽数破入，强大的刺激仿佛置身极乐异境，这般欢愉只有炎亚纶能给，这是他十几年来肖想的身体，无论何时都能给他带来不一样的新鲜。

— “如果想要每天都有惊喜，我会选择大东。”

想起以前炎亚纶在采访中说的话。笨蛋，明明是跟你在一起才刺激得每天像在走钢丝好吗。不过这话汪东城才不敢跟炸药包炎弟弟讲。

微微睁眼看着身下的人，也是皱着眉头双眼阖紧，吃力地承受着下体暴戾的进犯，气息被搅得断断续续，下唇却是咬得发红没有漏出呻吟。

心中的怜惜之情溃坝，汪东城放缓了抽插的速度，温柔地亲吻炎亚纶的眉眼，鼻尖落在额头爱惜地来回摩挲。

“亚纶，我好想你。” 情难自已的表白。

“我知道…” 松开眼睛看着汪东城失控的表情，满满都是情欲和爱意，炎亚纶有些得意。在内地忙活了两个多月迟迟不归，镜头前衣冠楚楚，仪表堂堂，碰上自己仍旧是无甚自持。想罢讨好地咬紧体内的某物，惹得汪东城沉沉喂叹，加重攻击。

进入得还不够深，幸得炎亚纶身体柔韧，汪东城把炎亚纶勾在自己腰上的腿分开，折叠着按在身侧，使凌虐得发红的小穴张得更开，龟头重重插入更深处。

龟头用力顶撞着敏感点，炎亚纶叫着忍不住在汪东城的背上挠出几道划痕，小穴在高潮中不自觉地痉挛，连同小腹也一阵阵缩紧。

浑身脱力，只有不可自控的高潮，攀在汪东城背肌上的手也慢慢脱落，虚虚地拧住着被单。身体在下身用力的顶撞下一点点往床头推去，身下的被单也被搅得挤在一处，汪东城掐着炎亚纶的腰往下拉，将炎亚纶捞回来令小穴再次深深含入阴茎。

顶弄间爱液早已将两人的下体搅得粘腻一片，顺着臀肉没入被单浸出点点滴滴水渍。

汪东城吻掉炎亚纶眼角的眼泪，嘴唇缓缓移至炎亚纶耳边：“喜欢吗？”

热气扑打在耳窝，炎亚纶条件性地缩了缩脖子：“喜欢啊…”

“那就是喜欢处女座咯？” 汪东城笑着抬头看炎亚纶，下身的顶送还在朝着敏感点肏入。

炎亚纶被逼得上身僵直。“是喜…喜欢你。”

“嗯，答得不错。” 汪东城的手向下环住炎亚纶的腰，按住尾椎把小穴往自己的方向送得更深。精关一直耐心忍着才没被炎亚纶的高潮逼出，几下用力地抽插后终于在炎亚纶体内深深喷射出来。

“靠…你忘记带套了！” 甬道的深处突然被灌满湿热粘腻的液体，炎亚纶瞬间意识到了什么。

“是吼，忘记了耶，对不起！！” 汪东城是真的很抱歉，不带套射精虽然刺激但对于承受的一方也是很有风险，“一会儿给你清理，对不起啦。”汪东城在炎亚纶臭臭的脸上又胡乱亲了几下。

“靠，我讨厌你。”

完了，前功尽弃了。

“不讨厌不讨厌，阿布弟弟才不会讨厌我呢对不对~” 汪东城抱紧炎亚纶拉着他侧身倒在一起，面对黑脸的炎亚纶，采取撒娇手段才是最优解。

还没有拔出来的阴茎在侧躺下顶了顶穴壁，刺激得炎亚纶身子又是一颤。

“你先把那个东西给我抽出来！” 结果脸更黑了。

“好啦好啦，一会拿出来，再抱你去洗澡嘛，现在弄出来会弄脏床单耶。” 都是想留着的借口罢了。

“可是我现在这个姿势很难受！而且床单已经脏了啦！”

“好嘛，莫生气莫生气，别人生气我不气，伤了身体又何必。” 汪东城讪讪地把阴茎抽出，放下炎亚纶的腿，给他揉腰。

“噗，你去内地又乱学话！” 甬道粘腻着很不舒服，倒是被这句话给逗笑了。终于可以躺平下来的身子到处酸痛，炎亚纶伸展着身体，不禁又皱了皱眉，稍微动一动穴内的东西就跟着滑动，大腿又湿漉漉一片。

注意到炎亚纶不舒服的神情，汪东城的手落到潮湿的穴口轻揉，“疼吗？”

“嘶—疼啊，别动…” 穴口已经摩擦得发红，轻轻一触也敏感地发痛，炎亚纶拨开汪东城的手，下达命令：“揉腰。”

“好嘞！” 老婆大人下令哪能不从，汪东城当然不敢把心里所想说出来，炎弟弟可是只在他这里才愿意做下面的，万一说出来，下次换他压不被肏死逼着叫老公才怪。想着不由得一个冷颤，汪东城赶紧殷勤地服侍枕边人，腰也帮忙按手也帮忙揉。

炎亚纶就着汪东城的臂膀安静地休息，练得结实的肌肉依靠起来很是舒适。很多年前，海内外各地跑通告的时候也是这样，夜深人静，靠在汪东城的肩上，听他平稳的气息，按耐住内心小小的悸动。不论是一张床，两张床，还是两间房，只要炎亚纶想，都可以钻到汪东城被窝里，汪东城就会迷迷糊糊地把臂膀给他，让他靠着入睡。

静谧的卧室，暖色的灯光，温柔的抚摸，已然折腾得疲倦的炎亚纶渐渐入梦。

“亚纶？还没洗澡呢，不要睡着。” 感受到怀中的人睡意沉沉，汪东城轻轻推搡，鼻音浓浓地轻唤。

“很困…不要洗了…” 睡虫霸占了炎亚纶的意志，挪了挪身子皱眉欲继续睡下去。

“不行啦…要去洗澡。” 手拍一拍栗色的脑袋。

“那你抱我过去。” 小脑袋无动于衷。

“好啦…我先去放水，你不许睡着哦！” 手指头捏了捏炎亚纶的鼻尖。

“知道了啦…” 赶紧敷衍走，抓紧继续睡。

汪东城走去浴室给浴缸放水，知道炎亚纶肯定是会睡着的，方去清理刚刚在浴室“野战”的痕迹，索性让炎亚纶多睡一会儿。

去抱某个赖皮鬼的时候，赖皮鬼已经睡得香甜。无奈一把抱起，放热水里泡一泡就会醒了。

浴汤温热，最适于放松筋骨，炎亚纶伸展着身子靠在汪东城练得厚实的肩上。

“欸，上次买的润滑剂放在这耶，包装都没拆哦，就不好奇试一试？” 汪东城一手揽着炎亚纶的脑袋，一手还伸去够一旁的收纳柜。

“靠，想都不要想！累死了不做了，而且那个要下水之前涂的。”

“安內哦，好吧，反正接下来有的是时间试～那你也要先翻身，帮你把那些东西弄出来。”

“下次忘记套就给你捏死！” 炎亚纶嘟囔着转身跪趴，下巴搭在汪东城颈窝，手环着肩。

擦拭掉穴口残留的痕迹，指尖轻易便捅进尚松软的甬道，怀中的人敏感地一抖，把头深深埋入对方的颈窝。手指搅着里面黏腻的液体一路顺着柔软的内壁扣出，软肉柔嫩，讨好般缠食着手指，吸附着好似不愿让手指出去。

残存的体液随着手指被带出，融入水中。指尖插入又将些许温水推进穴内刺激着内壁。

如此反复，怀中人的气息早已不稳，时缓时急扑在汪东城脖颈上，环在脖子上的双臂愈发收紧，身体也向上抬起更加贴近汪东城一侧，内壁湿软柔嫩的触感让汪东城也起了感觉。

“要吗？” 侧头亲一亲怀里人的后颈。

“嗯^” 略湿润的脑袋摇了摇。

“但是我有感觉了，怎么办…” 浓浓的鼻音，气息撒在炎亚纶的后颈上，使出炎亚纶最受不了的撒娇。

“…你弄完了吗？” 炎亚纶被气息刺激得缩成一团。

“好了，我们可以不内射嘛～”

“不要，我累了。” 炎亚纶从汪东城身上爬起来，脸上的红晕还未消散，握住汪东城又抬头的某物上下套弄，笑得狡黠，“好心帮你解决一下～”

这家伙，懂得耍禁欲了。一把拉过炎亚纶的脖子，重重地吻上嘴唇，贴着喃喃：“那亲一下总可以吧…”

一手撑在汪东城腰侧，一手依旧套弄着小小东，炎亚纶笑着含住汪东城的嘴唇，舌尖撬开牙关，夺过主动权，将这个吻加重。

势均力敌的长吻，来不及收住的津液从二人唇侧流出，滴至汪东城性感的腰腹，没入浴汤。舌尖纠缠搅弄在一起，撸动着某物的手在水中拨弄出层层水浪，暧昧的水声充斥着浴室，混杂着散乱的喘息和唇舌贴合的声响，情欲在浴室内四散蔓延。

亲吻终于在汪东城快要释放时终止，低头射在水中。

换掉那池浸满了性爱余迹的浴汤，两人都已精疲力尽，相对靠于浴缸侧壁。

“你的《36题》什么时候来请我啊，我也想上馁~到时候就像第一期那样，嘉宾和炎大主持相互打分就好，看看这位拽拽的主持人给我打几分。”汪东城托着额角，饶有兴致地看着面前情欲未散的大主持。

“没门。就算来了我也开头打零分结尾打零分，让你成为史上最低，大家谁也不要爱上你。”大主持非常没有东道主之风，好看的眼睛嗔视着对面这位“嘉宾”。

“哇，吴庚霖，你好坏哦。”

“就这么坏，你爱要不要。”

“噫，那我不要了。”

“你敢！”

“嘻嘻，不敢不敢。” 汪东城连忙摇头求饶。

炎亚纶半坐起来，挪到汪东城身边，把头靠在汪东城脸上，气势汹汹地指着汪东城：“汪东城，我跟你说，你已经丢下我一次了，我恨死你了，你不许再甩掉我，要甩也只有我可以甩。”

“那不行，你也不可以甩。”汪东城捏捏眼前这个人气鼓鼓的面颊，最近长肉了，捏起来很舒服。

“略！谁听你的话！”

“你不听是不是！” 汪东城的手掐上炎亚纶的软肉，专挑他怕被挠的地方，怕痒的炎亚纶笑得上气不接下气，拼命地躲，两个人打闹在一起，浴缸的水溅得到处都是。

“威！你就是这样！说不过我，就搞我！” 炎亚纶被逼到浴缸一隅，一动一动地反抗，气息已然凌乱，还是不肯嘴软，他就是这样。

“要不是现在在浴缸哦，我就把你扛起来转十几圈，看你听不听话！” 看炎亚纶已经抵抗到脱力了，汪东城还是先停下了手。

“您老人家注意一下筋骨吧，到时候闪到腰哦，我还怎么上你。”

一抔水哗地一下打到炎亚纶脸上。

“是哦，你变这么胖了哦。”

两抔水哗哗打到汪东城脸上。

“你不许嫌我胖！阻桃花呢！”

结果一来一往又变成了泼水大战，好好的干湿分离浴室，硬是变成了汪洋一片。

一场大战后，炎亚纶整个人趴在汪东城身上，两人皆是气喘吁吁。

“我爱你，爱死你了，你不许离开我。”

“好啦，保证不离开，我也爱你，很爱很爱。”

“屁嘞，你以前也这么说。”

“可是从以前到现在我都很爱很爱你没错啊，我一直都在关注着你啊，从来没离开过。”

“大东。” 炎亚纶抬起头，目光清亮，“你讲情话的功底进步了耶。”

“炎教授教得好啊。” 汪东城抬手揉了揉炎亚纶的头，复将其靠在肩上，紧紧地抱着，“未经考验的爱情，就只是过客的旅行。我家亚纶写得真好。”

“你永远都是我的HERO。” 双手又抱上汪东城，下半句不好意思讲出口。

“Superhero带超级宝宝去睡觉啦～” 低头亲在肩上，汪东城把炎亚纶抱起来披上浴巾。

万籁俱寂，卧室的最后一盏灯也熄灭。

汪东城刚刚从上海回来便赶到了秘密基地，舟车劳顿又耐不住阔别三月的思念，这一番折腾下来，也沉沉睡去。

炎亚纶贴在汪东城的怀里，现在倒是清醒了不少，仰头看着面前入梦的人，刘海塌在额前，皮肤该死的好，诱人的泪痣被睫毛挡住若隐若现，嘴唇软软的微微张开，一切…都和十几年前那么相似。

“晚安。” 抬头吻上那个人的鼻尖，手臂绕上健硕的后背，像是抓出汹涌浪涛中的一记浮木。这一次回来很快又要离开，原本两个人都是到处飞的时候，还没有那么强烈的异地相思，现在却是共处二十几天也不餍足。

“不想让你走。” 靠在汪东城的锁骨，狠狠地咬了一个印子，天蝎的占有欲又很合时宜地出现了。

—全世界 我只看见 你的视线 你的一切  
—有人问 为什么在我眼中有火焰 你和我笑一整天


End file.
